Te Amo
by MiiriiChan
Summary: es el aniversario nº 5 de el matrimonio de tamaki y Haruhi, El le compone una hermosa cancion a haruhi, una serie de recuerdos empiezan a fluir mientras inventa la cancion. - entra y lee-


**N**ota: Alo~ hey! Aquí traigo mi primer fanfic de... bueno Segundo... je.. de ouran host club.. el primero aun no lo eh publicado... pero lo hare.. algun dia xD... en fin pueees... etto espero les agrade es un –**Tamaharu**- omg! Amo

**D**edicatoria: a **Izza-Chan**! Poque ella me ayudo con este fanfic diciendome su opinión... y corregi lo mejro que pude..

**D**isclaimer: **O**uran Host club no me pertenece, le pertenece a ... gracias a esa magica y maravillosa mente ingeniosa!

**(¹)**: Sacado de la fuente de h t t p : / / w w w . l i t e r a t o . e s / f r a s e s _ c o r t a s _ d e _ a m o r / — quita los espacios para entrar al sitio —

**(²)**: La cancion Se llama "te Amo" y pertenece a Alexander Acha! Kya!

Sin mas preámbulos comienzo la historia...

** (*·._.·*) (*·._.·*) (*·._.·*) (*·._.·*) (*·._.·*) (*·._.·*) (*·._.·*) (*·._.·*) (*·._.·*) **

**T**e **A**mo.

**«_La amistad puede convertirse en amor. El amor en amistad. . . Nunca_..»**(¹)

**T**amaki se encontraba en un enorme piano blanco, intentando componer alguna melodía digna para esta ocasión tan especial, hacia unas cuantas notas musicales combinándolas y anotándolas en una hoja, para después desecharla.

Después de estar ahí toda la mañana, vio una fotografía, y sonriente la sostuvo entre sus manos, en esta se encontraban su esposa su hijo menor, este se encontraba en sus brazos con el , Tamaki, sonriente, el niño tenia el cabello castaño y los ojos de su padre, azules en un tono morado, el bebe era hermoso, y en medio de el y su amada esposa, se encontraba su hija mayor de 5 años, con una envidiable cabellera rubia y unos hermosos y grandes ojos cafés, idénticos a los de su madre. Toda la familia aprecia sonriente.

La melodía empezó a salir sola, una mágica y perfecta melodía, a piano.

**(*·._.·*) (*·._.·*) (*·._.·*) (*·._.·*) (*·._.·*) (*·._.·*) (*·._.·*) (*·._.·*) (*·._.·*) **

— **_amo toda tu figura... modelo de lo increíble, belleza y virtud en una..._** —

_ahí se encontraba el observándola y admirándola, su belleza era única, era la mejor persona, era inteligente , hermosa, divertida... perfecta. La Morena se acerco preguntando con un tono tan.. perfecto "¿senpai, gusta mas té?" el solo le sonrió, un tanto sonrojado, y respondió con un leve «si, gracias»_

— **_tu soltura al perdonar, no dejas morir a nadie, y vas sembrándonos ilusiones tu no sabes lo que causas... creo aun no te haz dado cuenta..._**—

_en esta ocasión se veían a los gemelos Hitachiin, Kaoru y Hikaru , aparte estaba el.. Tamaki, todos observando a la Chica de Orbes Cafés "trabajar" para pagar su deuda, los tres embobados, ¡¿Cómo se podía ver tan perfecta aun vestida de chico? Era la pregunta que se hacían los chicos en sus cabezas si dejar de observarla a detalle, ella volteo y les envió una hermorsa y calida sonrisa, que solo ella podía hacer una sonrisa tan perfecta como ella. _

—**_haces que la gente agradezca tu existencia... Te amo, más que a un nuevo mundo, más que a un día perfecto. _**—

_"Haruhi", "Haruhi", "Haruhi! Hija!" , "Haru~chan!", "eh...","Haruhi, tu Deuda Se incremento", esas eran voces que oía en cuanto entraba al lugar la joven castaña, que a pesar de la deuda, era feliz en ese lugar tan querido que llamaban "host club", era divertido. _

_Y a pesar de que a fuera hubiera un día perfecto, el sol brillaba, y el cielo azul celeste con algunas nubes blancas, sin contar la hermosa brisa, era un día perfecto. Pero a un así _

_ preferían estar mil veces junto a esa hermosa dama. _

—**_Mas que a un Suave Vino, Mas que a Un Largo Sueño, Mas que a la Balada de un niño cantando, mas que a mi música mas que a mis años , mas que a mis tristezas, mas que a mis quehaceres, mas que impulsos mas que a mi placeres, mas que a nuestro juego preferido.. más aun que esto Te amo... _**—

_Ese día bebió, era el primer año de novios, y no sabia que hacer, así uno de sus tontos impulsos acabo siendo el mejor regalo, llego hasta la casa de la chica, despertando a medio vecindario, le llevo una serenata, aparte de una enorme caja de chocolates en forma de corazón, un oso gigante hermoso, aparte de un ramo de rosas. _

_"TE AMO HARUHI!" gritaba el joven, medio alcoholizado, pero ¡hey! Los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad.. y el era por así decirlo ambos.. _

— **_Parábola de la vida, poderosa cenicienta, tu destreza para amarnos, no olvidas dolor de nadie, y te desvives por alegrarnos, no haz notado lo que eres, y me aterra que lo notes, haces que las rosas se peleen por ser tu broche..._** —

_Su amor era un secreto en el colegio ouran, nadie debía de enterarse, así que siempre se las arreglaban para verse a escondidas, su relación paso por todo y lo supero, así lograron salir adelante pero mas que nada por ella, ella siempre hallaba maneras de que estuvieran juntos. Siempre su hermosa sonrisa lograba alegrarlos, al igual que un día en el que Honey estaba triste porque Mori se había enfermado, haruhi prometió estar con el todo el día, y así lo cumplió, olvidándose de si misma y sus propios problemas. _

**_—Te amo, mas que a un largo viaje, mas que a un rubio campo, mas que a un viejo amigo, mas que a un santo, mas que a tu pureza adornada de errores, mas que a tu tenacidad que no se rompe.—_**

_Ese día Tamaki tenia un enorme problema, tenia una cita con su amigo Kyouya y con los Hitachiin, pero aparte tenia que verse con Haruhi, ¿Qué hacer?, decidió que su amor era mas importante, llamo a Kyouya avisándole que no iría, que otro día le contaba el porque. Así fue como el escogió al amor en vez de la amistad, obvio nunca se separo de sus amigos, pero demostró como si tuviera que elegir entre ella y sus amigos, la elegiría a ella sobre todo. _

**_—mas que tu alegría, mas que a tus colores, mas que a tu sensualidad que escondes, mas que a nuestro beso primero, mas aun que esto te amo, mas que a nuestro beso primero, mas aun que esto te amo mas que a nuestra mágica noche de bodas, mas aunque esto Te Amo... —_**

_"¿me..me.. ¿amas?" le preguntaba la hermosa joven de cabello castaño y orbes cafés dudosa y sonrojada, el asintió y respondió con un leve «si, mucho» bastante sonrojado, preparándose para el rechazo. Pero al contrario ella le beso, le beso con una intensidad y una pasión, sin olvidar un beso lleno de amor. _

_"Te amo tanto, amo tu alegría, amo tus colores.. amo esa sensualidad que tienes" Decía feliz el joven abrazándola con efusividad, lo ultimo que dijo un tanto mas sonrojado. _

_Así la gran boda llego, después de años, de espera, paciencia y amor, mas que nada, de estar juntos, se casaron un día lluvioso, pero a pesar de ello , la boda fue mágica, al igual que la noche de esta. La pasión... lujuria... deseo... amor... era lo que rodeaba la atmósfera de esa noche. _

**(*·._.·*) (*·._.·*) (*·._.·*) (*·._.·*) (*·._.·*) (*·._.·*) (*·._.·*) (*·._.·*) (*·._.·*) **

Tamaki sonrió al terminar la canción y sintió como unos delgados brazos rodeaban su cuello con delicadeza, si era ella, haruhi quien le sonreía ampliamente, mostrando en su dedo anular una enorme argolla de matrimonios, habían pasado 5 maravillosos años de casados, sin contar el tiempo de novios, tenían toda una vida juntos, y aun les esperaba más. El la beso con terminar en los labios levantándose del piano quedando frente a ella.

—Haruhi, ven, vamos a la recamara, que mañana te tengo una enorme sorpresa— le decía felizmente Tamaki , la joven lo miro curiosa y le sonrió, con esa hermosa sonrisa que lo conquisto.

— claro cariño — le respondía alegre Haruhi Siguiéndolo.

La mañana llego, despertando a Haruhi con los Rayos del sol en su rostro, esta se tallo los ojos y se levanto con pesadez, una hermosa melodía envolvió el ambiente, una preciosa y perfecta melodía a piano, La Oji-Café Se dirigió al Estudio de Tamaki para encontrarlo ahí sentado al piano tocando esa mágica melodía, mientras cantaba esa hermosa y perfecta canción que había compuesto solo para ella, Si... **_una amistad se puede convertir en amor.. pero el amor no se puede convertir en amistad. _**

**F**in. 

nya! gracias por leer, no olviden dejar su review.. ehm.. acepto comentarios.. y ¿porque no? hasta criticas constructivas xD vale? xD jaja xaaau~ espero les haya agradado n.n **  
**


End file.
